walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Amid The Ruins/Gallery
The following are images from the episode, "Amid The Ruins". Episode Banners Amid_TR_Home_Screen.png AmTR Home Screen 2.png ATR Third Thumbnail.png ATR Second Thumbnail (LEAKED).png Promotional Pictures AmTR Promo 1.png AmTR Promo Banner.png AmTR Pre-Release 1.png AmTR Pre-Release 2.png AmTR Pre-Release 3.png The Walking Dead Season Two - A Telltale Games Series - Episode 4 'Amid the Ruins'.png In-Game Chapters AmTR Chapter 1.PNG AmTR Chapter 2.PNG AmTR Chapter 3.PNG AmTR Chapter 4.PNG AmTR Chapter 5.PNG AmTR Chapter 6.PNG AmTR Chapter 7.PNG AmTR Chapter 8.PNG AmTR Chapter 9.PNG AmTR Chapter 10.PNG In Game Screenshots AmTR Game Logo.PNG AmTR 1.PNG AmTR Clem Skeptical.png AmTR Kenny Winter 2.png AmTR Luke Winter.png AmTR Nick Running.png AmTR Bonnie Museum Arrival.png AmTR Rebecca About Sarah.png AmTR Sarah Evening.png AmTR Sarita Fearful.png AmTR Mike Proud.png AmTR Jane Parker's Run.png AmTR Arvo Sad.png AmTR Baby Blanket.png AmTR Russian Man Winter.png AmTR Buricko Angry.png AmTR Russian Lady Stern.png ATR2 Preview 1.png ATR2 Preview 2.png ATR2 Preview 3.png ATR2 Preview 7.png ATR2 Preview 8.png ATR2 Preview 4.png ATR2 Preview 5.png ATR2 Preview 6.png AmTR 2.PNG AmTR 3.PNG AmTR 4.PNG AmTR Losing It.png AmTR_Sarita_shock.png AmTR_Scream_of_pain.png AmTR_Behind_you.png AmTR 5.PNG AmTR 6.PNG AmTR 7.PNG AmTR 8.PNG AmTR 9.PNG AmTR Shocked Kenny.png AmTR 10.PNG AmTR 11.PNG AmTR 12.PNG AmTR 13.PNG AmTR 14.PNG AmTR 15.PNG AmTR Alone Again.png AmTR 17.PNG AmTR 18.PNG AmTR 19.PNG AmTR 20.PNG AmTR 21.PNG AmTR 22.PNG AmTR 23.PNG AmTR 24.PNG AmTR Sarita Killed by Clementine.png AmTR 26.PNG AmTR 27.PNG AmTR 28.PNG AmTR 29.PNG AmTR 30.PNG AmTR On Your Head.png AmTR The Bite.png AmTR Sarita Frozen.png AmTR 33.PNG AmTR 34.PNG AmTR 35.PNG AmTR 36.PNG AmTR 37.PNG AmTR 38.PNG AmTR 39.PNG AmTR 40.PNG AmTR Nick On the Run.png AmTR Nick Shot 1.png AmTR Nick Shot 2.png AmTR Engulfed by Walkers.png AmTR 41.PNG AmTR 44.PNG AmTR 45.PNG AmTR 46.PNG AmTR 47.PNG AmTR 48.PNG AmTR 50.PNG AmTR 51.PNG AmTR 52.PNG AmTR Through The Herd.png AmTR 53.PNG AmTR 54.PNG AmTR 55.PNG AmTR With Rebecca.png AmTR 56.PNG AmTR 57.PNG AmTR 58.PNG AmTR 59.PNG AmTR 60.PNG AmTR 61.PNG AmTR 63.PNG AmTR Walk Slowly.png AmTR 65.PNG AmTR 66.PNG AmTR 67.PNG AmTR 68.PNG AmTR 69.PNG AmTR 70.PNG AmTR 71.PNG AmTR 72.PNG AmTR 73.PNG AmTR Cow Catcher.png AmTR 74.PNG AmTR Shove.png AmTR 75.PNG AmTR 76.PNG AmTR 77.PNG AmTR 78.PNG AmTR 79.PNG AmTR 80.PNG AmTR 81.PNG AmTR Taking A Minute.png AmTR 82.PNG AmTR 83.PNG AmTR 84.PNG AmTR 85.PNG AmTR 86.PNG AmTR 87.PNG AmTR 88.PNG AmTR 89.PNG AmTR 90.PNG AmTR 91.PNG AmTR 92.PNG AmTR 93.PNG AmTR Don't Have The Right.png AmTR 94.PNG AmTR 95.PNG AmTR 96.PNG AmTR Arriving At Parker's.png AmTR 98.PNG AmTR 99.PNG AmTR 100.PNG AmTR How's Kenny.png AmTR 101.PNG AmTR 102.PNG AmTR 103.PNG AmTR 104.PNG AmTR 105.PNG AmTR 106.PNG AmTR 107.PNG AmTR 108.PNG AMTR 109.PNG AmTR 110.PNG AmTR 111.PNG AmTR 112.PNG AmTR 113.PNG AmTR 114.PNG AmTR 115.PNG AmTR 116.PNG AmTR 117.PNG AmTR 118.PNG AmTR 119.PNG AmTR 120.PNG AmTR Kenny Glock.png AmTR Leave Him Be.png AmTR Kenny Comforting.png AmTR I Can Hear You.png AmTR Sarita Dying 1.png AmTR Not How It Works.png AmTR Sarita Dying 2.png AmTR Go Away.png AmTR Making A Plan.png AmTR I'll Take Clem.png AmTR Rebecca Revolver.png AmTR Rebecca's Condition.png AmTR About Jaime.png AmTR Trailer Park.png AmTR Sandusky Stabbed.png AmTR Fresh Walkers.png AmTR Driver's Licenses.png AmTR Discovery.png AmTR Sarah's.png AmTR Trailer Sarah's Glasses Found1.png AmTR That Body Look Familiar.png AmTR That Body Looks Really Familiar.png AmTR Dammit.png AmTR Zombie Nick.png AmTR Sorry Nick.png AmTR Never Gets Easier.png AmTR Clementine fights Walker in Trailer Park.png AmTR Trailer Clem Awl.png AmTR New Skills.png AmTR Trailer Mobile Home.png AmTR Walker On Horn.png AmTR Who Goes There.png AmTR Ceased To Function.png AmTR Clem Finding Sarah.png AmTR Can't Do Anything.png AmTR Clem Talking With Sarah.png AmTR Friends Make Us Strong.png AmTR Maybe Convinced.png AmTR Glasses On.png AmTR Up And Over.png AmTR Jane Guarding the Door.png AmTR Holding It Down.png AmTR Jane Confronting The Walkers.png AmTR No Time.png AmTR Sarah Left Behind 1.png AmTR Sarah Left Behind 2.png AmTR Sarah Slapped.png AmTR On The Roof.png AmTR Sarah Receiving Her Glasses.png AmTR Sarah Beholden.png AmTR Walking Back.png AmTR Can't Forgive It.png AmTR Luke Back.png AmTR Rebecca And Bonnie.png AmTR Sarah Back.png AmTR Rebecca Comforting Sarah.png AmTR Bonnie About Kenny.png AmTR Luke Comforting Rebecca.png AmTR Sarita Killed by Kenny.png AmTR Sarita Tent Dead.png AmTR Trailer Kenny Depressed.png AmTR Trailer Clem Sad.png AmTR No Rest.png AmTR It Feels Peaceful.png AmTR I'm No Use.png AmTR Need Your Help.png AmTR Water Broke.png AmTR Ambivalent Kenny.png AmTR Alright, Alright.png AmTR Splitting Up.png AmTR Give Her Time.png AmTR Luke On Watch.png AmTR Gift Shop Approach.png AmTR Jane On Bench.png AmTR Observation Deck.png AmTR Infographic.png AmTR Stranger.png AmTR Hiding.png AmTR Here Comes Arvo.png AmTR Trailer Leg Brace.png AmTR Trailer New Character.png AmTR I Don't Want To Shoot.png AmTR Jane Hiding.png AmTR Disarmed.png AmTR You Are Not Nice People.png AmTR Gunpoint.png AmTR We Need This Medicine.png AmTR Don't Come Back.png AmTR Arvo Leaving.png AmTR What Am I Doing.png AmTR What To Make of Her.png AmTR Trailer Luke Convo.png AmTR Solemnity.png AmTR Just Breath.png AmTR Rebecca Hurting.png AmTR Luke Guarding.png AmTR Luke About Mike.png AmTR Bonnie Convo.png AmTR Mike Convo.png AmTR Back To The Cabin.png AmTR Going With Mike and Bonnie.png AmTR Mike Hammer Time.png AmTR Nervous Mike.png AmTR Found Nothing.png AmTR Found A Coat.png AmTR Ticket Booth.png AmTR Stuck.png AmTR Trailer Come on and Slam.png AmTR Saved By Mike.png AmTR Bonnie Reaching.png AmTR Bonnie Grabbed.png AmTR Kicking The Door.png AmTR Bonnie Okay.png AmTR Old Scars.png AmTR Strong Dude.png AmTR Raccoon.png AmTR Love Me Some Raccoon.png AmTR Don't Waste.png AmTR Mike Aiming.png AmTR Not Even Tired.png AmTR It's Coming.png AmTR Here Come Walkers.png AmTR Fleeing.png AmTR Kenny's Stand.png AmTR Trailer Bros.png AmTR Trailer Slow Walk.png AmTR Kenny Fighting.png AmTR Kenny Fine.png AmTR The Herd Is Coming.png AmTR To The Deck.png AmTR Real Bad Timing.png AmTR You Irresponsible Moron.png AmTR Screams.png AmTR Zombie Incursion.png AmTR Kenny's Got This.png AmTR Sarah On Deck.png AmTR Trailer Clem Aiming.png AmTR Trailer Zombies Outside.png AmTR Covering Fire.png AmTR Too Many.png AmTR Cannon.png AmTR That's Gonna Give.png AmTR Get Sarah.png AmTR Jane, Save Sarah.png AmTR You Have To Try.png AmTR Clem & Luke Horrified.png AmTR Sarah Trapped.png Sarah eaten.png AmTR Jane Scrambling.png AmTR Sarah Eaten Alive.png AmTR Kenny Working.png AMTR Sarah Body.png AmTR Full Collapse.png AmTR Sarah's Body.png AmTR Maybe Stillborn.png AmTR Baby Boy.png AmTR It's Alive.png AmTR Rebecca's Baby.png AmTR Finally Over.png AmTR Wanna Hold Her.png AmTR Mommy Clementine.png AmTR Kenny With Baby.png AmTR I Need To Leave.png AmTR Nail File.png AmTR All By Your Lonsesome.png AmTR You Okay.png AmTR Trailer Clementine No.png AmTR Irresponsible.png AmTR Kenny Leaning.png AmTR Cold Day.png AmTR Rebecca Faltering.png AmTR Keep Moving.png AmTR Kenny Freezing.png AmTR We Shoulda Waited.png AmTR Pretty Cold.png AmTR Arvo Again.png AmTR The Last Remaining Members.png AmTR That's The Guy.png AmTR This Sonuvabitch.png AmTR Bonnie Something Aint Right.png AmTR Luke & Kenny Looking Tense.png AmTR Kenny Doesnt Like This.png AmTR What's Going On Here Friend.png AmTR You Are Clementine Yes.png AmTR You're Not Out Here All Alone.png AmTR Trap.png AmTR Shotgun.png AmTR At Gunpoint.png AmTR Russians.png AmTR Bonnie Drawing.png AmTR Be Cool.png AmTR You Have A Baby.png AmTR Guns Down.png AmTR Not Taking Nothing.png AmTR Mike Glock.png AmTR Wont Let Them Touch The Baby.png AmTR Tense.png AmTR Vitali.png AmTR Rebecca Dead.png RebeccaDeath1.png AmTR Clem Glock.png AmTR Kenny Shooting Rebecca.png AmTR Clem Shooting Rebecca.png AmTR Rebecca Death.png AmTR Nooo.png AmTR Luke 2nd Reaction Towards Rebecca's Death.png AmTR Buricko AK.png Category:Episode Gallery Category:Video Game Galleries Category:Season 2 (Video Game)